LED lamps have the characteristics of low energy consumption, high illuminating efficiency, long service life and high use reliability. It has drawn more and more attention and has been gradually applied in the lighting industry. A LED module is usually constructed by disposing a plurality of LEDs on a flat panel. Thus the illumination angle of such a LED panel is generally between 100 degrees and 130 degrees because LED emission tends to be directional. As a result, illumination blind areas are formed around LED lamps, especially under the lamp cover. This greatly compromises the decorative effect of LED lamps when they are used as decoration.
An improved structure is to put a plurality of LED panels (LED emitting-surfaces) together to form a pyramid. Thus the illumination angle is increased and the illumination area is extended. However each LED panel is glued to a side of a pre-built pyramid. As a result, the LED panels may fall off when the glue is damaged by wasted heat. Last but not least, it is not easy to precisely position the LED panels on the pyramid when glue is applied, which may compromise the appearance of the LED lamps.